


Tempered Steel by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An avalanche leaves Daniel shaken in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempered Steel by babs

"You have your beacon turned on?" Jack asked as Daniel finished pulling on his gloves.

"Yes Mom," Daniel rolled his eyes. "I have it turned on. Now am I allowed to go out and play in the snow?"

Jack took a few steps towards his partner placing his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "Be careful. Desta said this is the prime time of year for avalanches." Jack jerked his thumb in the direction of the older man sitting in the center of the village hall.

"I have good guides, Jack," Daniel reassured him. "Pyitra and Ged said we'll turn back if things don't look safe." He smiled at Jack. "This is the chance of a lifetime, Jack. The Sibthala have never allowed a foreigner up in the caves. If my hypothesis is correct that the Goa'uld found this world too inhospitable, I should be able to find proof in the writings on the cavern walls. Of course the samples and readings Sam's taking home will help too. She said it appears the planet is now in a warming trend from the ice age."

"So in other words, what? The Goa'uld tried living here a few thousand years too soon?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Daniel answered.

The sound of bells as Daniel's guides to the mountain caves entered the hall got everyone's attention. The Sibthala were dressed for the cold in fur jackets and boots. Jack caught Carter looking at the guides and grinned at her rubbing her arms as though she was cold. He wished he was going along on the trip, not because he had any interest in seeing the caves himself but he didn't like the idea of Daniel gallivanting in the mountains where the Sibthala reported avalanches. Jack shook his head. Daniel was a grown man and, as he said, was about to have the experience of a lifetime and the trip would have Daniel and his guides back to the village before dark. Carter and Teal'c were going to spend some more time learning about the geothermal features the Sibthala used to power their villages. Jack stepped back as the doors opened and cold air swirled into the hall.

"Come, O'Neill." Desta held up a mug. "We old soldiers will trade tales while the young ones venture into the cold."

He grinned and went over to the old man, pulling out one of the wooden chairs. A curious dog came over and sniffed at Jack's leg, finally lying down with her head resting on his foot. Jack took the offered mug and settled back to listen to one of Desta's tales of how the Sibthala defeated the Goa'uld centuries ago.

Jack was enjoying yet another of Desta's tales of his childhood, the past two hours flying by, when thunder shook the hall while the sound of the gong at the village gate reverberated through Jack's bones.

"What is going on?" he asked Desta as the old man, looking suddenly very spry, jumped to his feet and pulled one of the jackets off the pegs on the wall.

"Alarm. It is our signal for alarm," Desta said, motioning for Jack to follow. The canine ran ahead of them and Jack saw Teal'c and Carter were already gathered with the rest of the villagers.

"Snow fall," one of the villagers explained, pointing towards the area where Daniel reported the caves were. "Pyitra, Ged, and the foreigner were on the trail. I could see them. Now I cannot."

Desta began giving orders and within minutes what must be a rescue team had assembled, along with more of the canines. The team wore what appeared to be modified skis and harnessed themselves to sleds.

"We need to go with them," Jack told Desta. "Daniel is wearing a beacon. We'll be able to find him." He tried to focus on a vision of Daniel alive and safe.

"Go. They can carry you. It will be faster." Desta indicated that SG1 should sit on the sleds. He said a few words to the rescue team in his native language and then they were off. The wind bit at Jack's face at the rapid speed they traveled. He gripped the railings on the edge tighter wondering if there was some sort of power source contained in the sleds. The Sibthala skied alongside the sleds, apparently not tiring from the fast pace. Maybe the skis were powered too. He'd ask Carter about it. Jack cut the train of thought, angry at himself for losing sight of just why they were in these sleds in the first place.

One of the dogs began yapping excitedly and the team stopped. Jack got off of his sled watching Carter. She studied her equipment intently and then pointed.

"He's over there," Jack explained to the other men. He started heading in Daniel's direction.

"No. You must stay here. We know the snow," the oldest of the team stated. He placed his hand on Jack's chest. "You must allow us to do this work."

"Sir, he's right. We need to let them do their jobs," Carter said.

Jack nodded and the man motioned for Jack, Carter, and Teal'c to stay back as he and one of his companions began to dig a short distance away while the others followed the dogs further up the slope.

Curling his hands into fists, Jack forced himself to remain still.

"It didn't take us long to get here, sir," Carter said. "If he survived the..." A cutting glance from her CO stopped her in mid comment.

"Thank you for that nice report of doom and gloom, Carter."

"I'm sorry, sir. I..." She turned away from him. He knew Carter's way of dealing with the rough stuff was to turn analytical, to lose herself in facts and figures and put her trust in scientific stuff. But he so did not want to think of facts and figures while Daniel was buried beneath the snow. He knew them all anyway--that was why he was standing here with the shit scared out of him.

One of the dogs came bounding back down the slope, tail wagging as the two men digging at Daniel's location stepped away. At their waving arms, Jack hurried to their side, conscious of Teal'c and Carter following. One of the men went to the sleds, pulling equipment from it and running back to kneel by Daniel. He held up a vial of liquid, preparing to tip it in Daniel's mouth.

Jack knelt in the snow where it had been cleared away from Daniel's body beside the Sibthala rescue team. "No, please. We have our own medicines. I think the others need your help." He smiled at the man. "We can take care of him." The other man nodded in understanding and said something to the dog lying stretched out beside Daniel. At the words the dog placed its head across Daniel's neck. His partner's eyes were closed and a scrape speckled with blood was on his left cheek. "Daniel, buddy, you with us?"

A rough groan escaped Daniel's lips as Jack tapped his right cheek.

"Come on, that's it," Jack urged looking across to Carter who was running her hands across Daniel's chest.

Daniel's eyelids fluttered, his breathing picked up and he moved an arm, nearly hitting Teal'c.

"Daniel!" Jack didn't know if Daniel was semi-conscious, concussed, or confused, thinking that he was still buried in the snow. He looked away for a second watching the Sibthala continuing to excavate him from the snow still covering his legs.

"Hey." Jack smiled at him in reassurance. "We're gonna' get you packed up and head back home."

"Daniel, can you tell me where it hurts?" Carter asked as she moved back towards his head. The dog moved away as she reached across Daniel's shoulders, as if it understood she was trying to help this person given to its' care.

"Hurts?" Daniel repeated, grimacing as he did so. "Jack? Where?"

"You got caught in an avalanche," Jack told him. "You're gonna' be fine. Just need to get you back to the Gate."

"We're going to put you on a backboard, Daniel. I don't want you to move. We'll do all the work."

Sam reached out to touch Daniel's shoulder and Daniel pushed at her arm, striking her in the chest. "Don't touch me, bitch."

"Daniel?" Jack shook his head at Carter who was looking at SG1's linguist in shock, reaching out his own hands to hold Daniel still.

"Don't! Not going with you. No Goa'uld," Daniel continued. He struck out at both of them.

"Hathor," Sam muttered as she avoided Daniel's flailing arm.

The Sibthala and Teal'c slid the backboard under Daniel, ignoring his mutterings mostly in languages Jack didn't even know.

"We're going to need to restrain him," Jack said as Daniel continued to strike out at those around him. He motioned for Teal'c to hold Daniel's arms down while he used some of the rope the Sibthala provided to tie his partner to the board.

"Stop it, Daniel," he ordered. "You're okay. We're going home. She's not here." He suppressed his own shudders at the memory of Hathor's plan. He'd thought those nightmares were long gone but evidently they were still in both his and Daniel's psyches just waiting to ambush them even five years later.

He looked at Carter when he realized they needed to stabilize Daniel's head.

She pulled some adhesive tape from her vest. "We can use this, sir."

Jack nodded and held Daniel's head steady while Teal'c wound it around him. Daniel continued to swear at them, words Jack had never heard coming from Daniel's mouth even in the most stressful situations.

"Jack?" Daniel went still. "Jack, you here?"

"You were in an accident, Daniel. We're taking you home," Jack repeated. He saw Daniel's chest heave. "Let's get him turned to his side," he ordered when he realized Daniel was going to vomit.

They held the backboard sideways, allowing the vomit to drain from Daniel's mouth. Jack stooped down, using his fingers to check Daniel's slack mouth. He made a face as he cleaned the remaining vomit away, half-afraid Daniel would bite down on his hand. When they turned him back over to transport him, Jack felt his heart sink. Daniel's skin was pale and he appeared to be unconscious. All they could do was get Daniel back to the SGC as quickly as possible and pray that Janet and her team would be able to deal with whatever injuries their teammate had suffered.

"We need to get him to the Stargate, the Portal, as soon as possible," Jack said to Daniel's rescuers. He glanced up the slope and saw the other Sibthala had succeeded in pulling out Pyitra and Ged. He saw one of the men shaking his head at the others. One of the dogs began to howl, an eerie sound that sent chills down Jack's spine. Needing to reassure himself, Jack touched Daniel's cool cheek.

Daniel regained consciousness only once on the trip to the Gate, opening his eyes and asking in a slurred voice what had happened. He didn't appear to recognize any of them and Jack placed his hand on Daniel's chest, trying to ground him, to let the confused man know someone cared.

* * *

"O'Neill." Teal'c blocked Jack's body as he tried to pace in the hallway. "You will cease this activity immediately."

"Let me pass." Jack gritted his teeth, turning back when Teal'c refused to move. He looked at his watch, shaking his arm when the numbers blurred before his eyes. "Carter, what time is it?"

"Twenty one oh five, sir," she said, her voice flat. "Colonel, please. Sit down."

He flopped down in the chair beside her, not caring that she winced at the violence of his action. "It's been too long," Jack muttered, looking at the infirmary doors.

"Would this not be a good sign, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. "DoctorFraiser can not come to us because she is treating DanielJackson?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair, his impatience with waiting coming out in little gestures. He stood up again, sharp looks from Carter and Teal'c keeping him from pacing. But the need to move, to do something, was overpowering.

"I'm gonna' go get us some coffee," he announced and then turned back as he heard the doors open behind him. "Doc?"

Fraiser nodded at them. "Daniel's condition is stable for now."

"And that means?" Jack prodded.

"His vital signs are good. He has two cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, lots of bruises, and a case of mild hypothermia."

"Doc, Daniel wasn't exactly too with us when he was pulled out of the avalanche." Jack didn't want to say the words brain damage, as if vocalizing it would make it come true.

"Yes. Combative, confused, agitated." Fraiser met Jack's eyes. "It's not an uncommon reaction considering the circumstances and the hypothermia. We will be keeping a close eye on his condition."

"So it's," Jack pointed to his head, "temporary?"

"I'm not going to make any promises, Colonel. But most likely yes, it is temporary." She raised her hand before Jack could speak again. "But as I said, we will be monitoring his neurological status."

"Neurological status?" Carter asked.

"We don't know if Daniel went without oxygen for any length of time. I don't believe he did, but I want to monitor things to be on the safe side. Right now, our most important treatment is to get Daniel's core body temperature into the normal range." Fraiser smiled at them. She held up her hand before Jack could speak. "No, sir. At this point, I want to keep Daniel calm and give him a chance to rest. My advice is that all of you go home and get a good night's sleep. I'll allow you to visit him tomorrow."

* * *

Fraiser hadn't relented in her decsion, even after Jack had spent another hour and a half writing his mission report, went to the commissary for a sandwich and coffee, and hung around in the hall hoping she'd take pity on him and let him see Daniel.

"Go home," she'd told him kindly and Jack, in the face of the only person possibly more stubborn than Daniel Jackson, backed down. He knew when he was fighting a losing battle. Speaking of which, he looked down into his now empty for the fourth time coffee mug while sitting at the briefing room table. His half-hearted compromise to rest in his quarters on base had been a waste of time. Unable to sleep without images of Hathor with a newly shorn Daniel by her side and a snake in her hand, or then the ever popular image of Daniel being dug out of the snow, his blue eyes staring sightlessly from his marble white face, Jack had spent what remained of the night in front of the TV in the rec room watching infomercials for things he didn't need and televangelists promising wealth if he sent a donation of a few hundred bucks to them. He was less than impressed.

And now he found himself in a debriefing that by all accounts was lasting way longer than it should. How long could Carter talk about the mission anyway? Even Teal'c had added his two cents which Jack figured had added another ten minutes to the time.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack jerked as Hammond said his name and tried to gather his scattered thoughts to give a coherent answer. "Sir?"

"Do you have anything to add to Major Carter's report?" Hammond placed the folders they'd handed him earlier in a neat pile and waited.

"No. Meet and greet, Daniel caught in an avalanche. That about sums it up."

Hammond nodded to all of them. "Dismissed SG-1." Jack stood along with Carter and Teal'c. Carter was looking at him and raised her eyebrows in question. He tilted his head.

"Oh and SG-1? Tell Doctor Jackson I said hi and hope he recovers quickly."

Jack swore he saw a hastily hidden grin before he and the others booked it out of the briefing room.

"Good morning, Colonel. Major Carter, Teal'c." Doctor Warner didn't seem at all surprised to see them.

"Where's Doctor Fraiser?" Jack asked, peering further into the infirmary, searching for Daniel's bed.

"Contrary to popular belief, Colonel O'Neill, Jan...Doctor Fraiser isn't on duty twenty four hours a day," Warner pointed out, a little peevishly Jack thought. "She went off duty three hours ago. She did admit she was surprised you hadn't tried to show up earlier. And Doctor Jackson is doing as well as can be expected. He's still quite sleepy from the meds we have him on but most likely he'll be released in twenty four hours." Warner checked the chart he was holding. "You're welcome to see him now, although he might be sleeping again. Don't wake him."

Jack was aware of all eyes being focused on him . "What?"

"Nothing, O'Neill," Teal'c spoke for all of them.

Warner pointed to a bed towards the back wall and Jack made a beeline for it, only peripherally aware of Teal'c and Carter on his heels. He held out a hand to stop the others as they came closer. Daniel was indeed asleep again. Bruises speckled his face and Jack heard Carter's whispered, 'ouch,' at the sight of their teammate. His right arm was wrapped in an elastic bandage and his fingers where they peeked out were swollen. His other arm was bruised, one particularly nasty one darkening his whole upper arm. Jack could see painkillers being a part of Daniel's daily routine for a week or so. The scrape on his left cheek had been bandaged and Jack figured even the weight of Daniel's glasses on his cheekbone would be an irritation.

"Daniel?" Jack whispered as he stepped closer to the bed and rested his hands on the railing. He could see Daniel's breathing quickening, sure sign Daniel was either waking or beginning a nightmare. He feared it was going to be the latter.

"Sir," Carter hissed at him. "Doctor Warner..." She stopped when a low moan escaped Daniel's lips.

"Hey Daniel. It's okay. You're back at the SGC." Jack placed his hand on the crown of Daniel's head. "Go back to sleep."

Carter let out a little gasp as Daniel's eyes popped open and then immediately closed again at the light.

"Get it off," Daniel mumbled, moving his legs a little. "Get it off!" His voice rose with his agitation. "Can't breathe."

"Get the doc," Jack looked across the bed to Carter and Teal'c before turning his attention back to Daniel. "Hey." He placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel, wake up. You're dreaming."

"Off!" Daniel yelled, his voice surprisingly strong. He tried to pull at his blankets with his sprained wrist, letting out a yelp when he jarred it.

The light dawning, Jack pulled the blankets away from Daniel's body. The man had been trapped, no, buried under snow. Feeling the weight of anything on his body right now was probably going to bring back memories better forgotten.

Daniel's struggles stopped as Jack piled the blankets at the bottom of the bed. "Better?"

Daniel opened his eyes again, looking around and squinting. "Jack?" He sounded a little breathless as if he'd just been running.

"I'm here," Jack said. "You're back home."

"Uh, yeah." Daniel grimaced as he moved his right arm and then lifted his left arm instead. He rested it over his eyes. "Snow. Lots of snow."

"Hey Doc," Jack said as Warner approached, giving Daniel warning.

Daniel lowered his arm and looked at the doctor, Carter, and Teal'c. "Sorry," he said in a hoarse voice.

"How are you feeling, Daniel?" Doctor Warner asked, taking Daniel's wrist to feel his pulse.

"I'm fine," Daniel said. Jack saw the doctor's lips quirk in a small smile that Daniel didn't notice. He made a shooing motion with his hand when Daniel turned his head to watch Doctor Warner checking his IV. Teal'c placed a hand on Carter's shoulder and they stepped away. Daniel might tolerate Jack's being there for a bit but Carter and Teal'c would be pushing it.

Doctor Warner probed at Daniel's ribs. "You are one very lucky man, Doctor Jackson," Warner said, keeping his voice as gentle as his hands. "Can you tell me where you are?"

"Infirmary." Daniel couldn't stop a gasp as Warner touched one of the bruises. Jack winced along in sympathy. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"I'm done now," Doctor Warner said, patting Daniel's shoulder. "Doctor Fraiser informed me she'll most likely release you tonight or tomorrow morning. I'd like to get you out of bed in a little bit, but first we'll see about getting you some breakfast." The professional manner was calming Daniel down, Jack noticed although at the mention of food Daniel's face turned pale. "Very lucky," Warner reiterated before checking the monitors one last time.

Daniel shivered as the doctor walked away. Jack lowered the bed rail and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Want the blankets again?"

Daniel shook his head. "Just the sheet." He clutched it with one hand when Jack pulled it up and closed his eyes. "Lucky," Daniel repeated, opening his eyes a little and then closing them once more.

Jack rubbed his thumb across Daniel's forearm. "I'll stay here, Daniel. Go back to sleep." He was silent, watching as Daniel fell back into a light doze. He had a gut feeling Daniel didn't view his little off-world adventure as lucky at all.

* * *

Flipping over onto his side, Jack reached out to touch his lover's body and discovered that he was once again alone in bed. He opened his eyes to the dark room, the red numbers on the alarm informing him it was still the middle of the night. Jack sighed as he sat up in bed, rubbing at his face, noticing the blankets were on the floor. The bruises had faded weeks ago, Daniel was, for all intents and purposes, restored to his former health. He'd even been cleared for missions and managed to go off-world three times. But at night, or in crowds, the panic took over. Daniel didn't remember the actual avalanche, or so he said, but it seemed his subconscious did. The press of people against his body, the inability to move freely without touching anyone or anything, caused a sense of panic that Jack was helpless to alleviate. Jack had shaken Daniel awake almost every night and turned up the heat in the bedroom so Daniel didn't need to sleep under blankets. Jack turned on the bedside lamp and got out of bed.

Minutes later, he found his missing partner and cursed under his breath at the sight. Daniel was standing on the deck, minus a jacket or even a sweatshirt. Jack backtracked to grab the afghan from the couch and then slid the door open.

"Little cold out here, Daniel." Jack watched as his breath formed white clouds.

Daniel shrugged. "I couldn't breathe in there." He faced Jack, his arms wrapped around his middle. "It doesn't look ominous, does it?"

Jack held up the afghan in question and enveloped Daniel in it, pulling him close, but keeping his arms loose around him. "The snow?" He buried his face in Daniel's neck, making a 'brrr' sound at the feel of cool skin.

Daniel nodded, "The snow." Jack could hear him swallow hard. "I mean, I live in Colorado. It's just snow."

"We should go inside, Daniel. How long have you been out here?" Jack could feel tremors coursing through his lover's body. "We can talk inside."

Shaking his head, Daniel stepped away. "I should remember it. I should be able to remember." A massive shudder shook him and Jack suddenly didn't give a damn about letting Daniel have his own way.

"Inside, now, Daniel. I so don't want to have to tell the doc why I'm bringing you in with frostbite, hypothermia, and pneumonia."

"Don't patronize me," Daniel said, his voice weary instead of angry. "I'm not going to get sick."

Jack held his hands up and then let them drop to his sides, the realization he couldn't fix anything making him feel useless. "I'll go make us some coffee," Jack said not expecting a response from Daniel as he opened the doors to enter the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter listening to the drip, drip of the coffee maker and watching Daniel through the glass, the full moon casting an otherworldly glow on the deck and the snow in the backyard--a view he might have enjoyed any other time. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, wishing the headache he could feel building from tiredness and tension would go away by taking a few aspirin and knowing it wouldn't.

He straightened when the coffee pot finished filling and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. "Shit," he said aloud, as he glanced back to the deck and noticed Daniel standing barefoot in the snow. Jack hissed as hot coffee hit his hand and he licked it off as he headed back outside. He was glad he'd at least kept on his wool socks as he thumped down the steps and into the snow. It only took three strides to make it to Daniel's side.

"What the hell are you doing? You have some kind of death wish?" Jack grabbed at Daniel's arm, pulling on it.

"Dying. I was dying," Daniel said in a dream-like voice making a chill that had nothing to do with the air temperature snake its way up Jack's spine.

"Daniel," Jack gentled his tone, "let's get inside. Get warmed up." Any other time he would have been alarmed by Daniel's quick acquiescence but this time he was relieved that there was no argument.

Daniel sat on the couch when Jack pointed at it. Kneeling on the floor, Jack laid a fire in the fireplace, glancing at Daniel over his shoulder. His partner was silent, the afghan pooled around his waist. Jack lit the logs and winced as his knee protested at the quick movement when he sat on the coffee table facing Daniel.

"Hey," he rested his hands on top of Daniel's, the chill seeping into his skin. "You're freezing." Sliding his hands up Daniel's forearms, Jack could feel goosebumps under his touch. He rubbed his lover's skin briskly trying to warm him. Jack tugged at the afghan, settling it over Daniel's shoulders and then wrapping one of Daniel's hands on it to hold it closed.

Reaching down, he pulled up Daniel's feet, not speaking although he wanted to ask how much of an idiot Daniel was planning on being. If Daniel's arms had been cold, his feet were like blocks of ice between Jack's hands. He pulled off his sweatshirt, drying Daniel's feet and then wrapping them in it. He looked up from his ministrations to see Daniel watching him, his face expressionless and remote.

"Daniel?"

"I didn't want to die and I was dying."

"You remember?"

Daniel dropped his head as if its weight had become too much to bear. "I remember it pressing on me. I couldn't move. I could see light. It wasn't dark. Did you know that, Jack? It wasn't dark." Daniel's voice was flat. "I couldn't breathe and I knew I was going to die. Every breath turned the snow to ice. Pressure. It was pressing in on me. I was suffocating. Like my par..." Daniel coughed. "Thinking of those stories of people buried alive, waking up from comas and finding themselves in a coffin underground."

Jack closed his eyes at the memory of Daniel in the snow, his lips tinted blue from the cold, the snow on his face not melting against his skin. "God, Daniel."

"I don't remember the actual avalanche though. That's kind of, I don't know, weird, isn't it? Just walking with Ged and Pyitra and then being under the snow." Daniel moved, his feet dropping from Jack's lap. He pushed his head to the back of the sofa, closing his eyes. "I never asked about them." Daniel sighed. "They died, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "It's not your..."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel nodded. "I know. I know it's not but I was with them. And I can't help thinking why me. Why did I survive when they didn't? They were familiar with the snow, with the conditions."

Jack didn't have an answer. There never were answers. He looked at the fire and then down at Daniel's feet, red now from the wet and cold. He patted Daniel's knee. "Be right back."

He retrieved two pairs of wool socks from the bedroom before heading to the kitchen. Coffee didn't seem like a good choice anymore. The last thing Daniel needed was something to keep him awake and alert. Jack pulled down the can of chocolate powder and pulled out the gallon of milk, filling two mugs with a mix of the powder and milk and putting them in the microwave. Jack apologized to his dear departed grandmother for the travesty but he figured it was an emergency situation and Granny O'Neill would understand.

He paused when he went back into the living room, tray in hands. Daniel had moved from the couch to the floor, sitting cross legged in front of the fireplace in a way Jack's older body wouldn't permit. His lover was staring into the flames, the yellow light highlighting the angles of his face, his cheek, his nose, seeking solace in the heat and, Jack feared, finding none.

It was fear, plain and simple, not that Daniel was likely to admit it to Jack. But Jack knew how fear could paralyze. He'd once had a mission to a country that had probably changed its name twenty times since Jack had been there. It hadn't been snow---it had been sand. Jack and his unit got caught in a sandstorm unawares. It had covered them, making its way under their uniforms, grit against their skin. And in the end, two of his comrades in arms, dead. Forgotten men, forgotten mission, except by those who had been there. Jack swallowed hard and moved closer, planting his butt and the tray on the coffee table.

Daniel looked up at him, squinting in the dim light. After tossing Daniel the woolen socks and motioning for him to put them on, Jack handed him a cup of the hot chocolate, unable to suppress a smile when Daniel sniffed it. "Drink," Jack ordered. "You need it." He sipped at his own mug while watching Daniel bring his to his mouth with shaking hands.

"Sorry," Daniel finally said into the silence stretching between them. "Sorry about...you know." He gestured with the mug and then fell silent again.

Jack finished his hot chocolate and got up from the coffee table, walking closer to Daniel, staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace. "It's going to haunt you for a long time."

A loud indrawn breath let him know Daniel was listening so Jack continued. "It might haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I can't live my life that way," Daniel said, his voice hard.

"I don't have an answer for you." Jack admitted. "But you will survive. And the snow will melt every year. You'll always know that much."

Daniel stared into his mug and then stood, rising to his feet with a grace Jack envied. "I don't want to accept that, Jack. I can't live my life being afraid any time I get caught in a crowd and people press against me. That's not the life I want to live."

"Daniel?" Jack asked, reaching out, hesitating to touch and then bringing his hand to Daniel's nape when his lover nodded. "Bed," he decided. He banked the fire and then headed towards the steps.

Daniel followed him, his steps heavy behind Jack's. Jack didn't think Daniel had slept a whole night through since he'd been released from the infirmary almost a month ago. He had told the truth, he didn't have an answer for Daniel, but maybe it was time Daniel learned that touch wouldn't harm him.

Jack picked the blankets up from the floor, placing them back on the bed. He listened as Daniel went into the bathroom, heard the sounds of Daniel brushing his teeth and then the water running for a long time. Curiosity got the better of him. He knocked once on the door and then pushed it open.

Daniel stood by the sink, hands braced on the porcelain and his head hanging down. Unsure if his partner was sick, Jack stepped closer to him.

"You okay?" Jack asked, reaching out to turn off the water.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." Daniel said, his voice hoarse. He straightened and turned. "Bathroom's yours."

Jack nodded, letting his hand fall back by his side when Daniel walked past. He brushed his teeth slowly, giving Daniel, and he had to admit, himself, time.

Early morning light peeked through the curtains as Jack made his way back to bed. Daniel was lying in a curled up ball as if he was still chilled although the blankets were in a heap on Jack's side of the bed.

"Daniel?" Jack lay down beside him, touching his shoulder. "Come here." He tugged on Daniel's arm, pulling him closer. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you're cold." He felt sock-covered feet push their way between his calves amazed that Daniel was allowing the closeness and for once initiating some type of contact between them. Every attempt at comforting Daniel after a nightmare had thus far been met with resistance, his lover pulling away, sleeping nearly on the edge of the bed, or for a few nights in the spare room. Daniel opened his eyes, slowly blinking at Jack.

"Do you trust me?" Jack whispered. At Daniel's nod, he moved his legs, nudging Daniel from his curled up position. He wrapped his fingers around Daniel's wrists, moving their arms above their heads. Jack moved slowly, deliberately, twisting until Daniel was flat on his back and Jack straddled him. He paused, noticing his partner's breathing coming faster. Not from desire, Jack knew, but from fear. He leaned down, kissing Daniel on his collarbone. "Let me, Daniel. Trust me."

A small whimper escaped Daniel's lips and Jack froze, waiting. "Stupid," Daniel said, closing his eyes and turning his head. "Heat. I was so numb my arms and legs were burning as if I were on fire. You're always warm, Jack. Hot against my skin." Daniel spoke in a rush needing to be understood. "Stupid," he repeated.

"No, not stupid." Jack shook his head. He lowered himself until he was covering the length of Daniel's body with his own. He felt Daniel's heart beating against his own chest and Daniel's breath came in hot little pants against his neck. He kept his hands around Daniel's wrists but was ready to move away if he sensed his lover beginning to panic.

"Jack," Daniel whispered. "Oh God. Jack." A kiss was placed against Jack's jaw, another kiss, then a slight nip. "Jack."

"Daniel." Jack breathed, moving down to nuzzle the skin at the juncture of Daniel's neck and shoulder. "Yes?"

"Yes." Daniel moved under him. "Yes." He relaxed, Jack felt the tension leave the body under his, surrender to the sensation.

"Gonna' make this so good for you," Jack promised. He began to work his way down Daniel's body, alternating between kisses and swiping his tongue across Daniel's torso. There was a change in his lover's posture, Daniel beginning to arch up into Jack's ministrations. Jack sat up, tugging at Daniel's sweat pants, smiling at the sight of his lover's erection. He touched his tongue to the tip and then began to work his way down the shaft as he heard Daniel begin to groan. It was quick, it was rough, all finesse forgotten, Jack felt Daniel's heat in his mouth and swallowed. Releasing Daniel's cock from his mouth, Jack sat up. Daniel wasn't moving except for the heaving of his chest as he drew in gulps of air.

Jack scooted over, stretching out on the bed next to his partner.

Daniel still had his eyes closed but he reached out a hand, seeking Jack's.

"Thank you," he whispered before opening his eyes and turning to face Jack. "It's not going to go away is it?"

Shaking his head, Jack stroked a finger along Daniel's nose. "Sand. I hate sand. Hate the feel of it on my skin, in my clothes. And it was seventeen years ago."

"Someone died?" Daniel guessed. He moved, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Jack.

"Two someones," Jack said. "It's always there, Daniel, but you learn to deal."

Daniel gave a sigh. "Deal. I can do that."

"Never doubted it for a minute, Daniel," Jack said. He pulled the blankets up from the bottom of the bed, looking at Daniel and smiling as his partner nodded. Jack covered them both and spooned up behind Daniel. They'd both deal and until Daniel was ready to deal on his own, Jack would be there to guide him along the way.

* * *

"We need to go to this wedding," Daniel said. "This is an important event for the Sibthala."

"Are *you* able to attend, Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond looked at Daniel and Jack was relieved to note the matter of fact tone in his CO's voice.

"I will attend, sir." There was no mistaking the steel in that reply.

Jack glanced across the briefing room table at Carter and Teal'c. They looked as determined as he felt to make Daniel's return trip to the place he'd nearly died as painless as possible.

"Then, SG1, you have a go." Hammond nodded his dismissal. "Colonel O'Neill, a moment."

Jack waved his team out the door and turned back to face the general. "Sir?"

"I want your opinion. Is Doctor Jackson ready for this?"

Running a hand over his hair, Jack considered the question before answering. "We're talking about Daniel, sir. Daniel will do what he needs to do."

"You know, sometime that boy amazes me." Hammond smiled as he looked at Jack.

"Yeah, he has a habit of doing that, doesn't he?" Jack grinned back. His smile faded as he left the briefing room. There was no doubt in his mind that Daniel would be able to make the journey back to the Sibthala, but from their knowledge of the planet and the information they'd be given, SG1 would be traveling quite a distance through the mountains to reach the capital city. They'd seen the transport the Sibthala used, wagons pulled by animals that looked much like Earth yaks. Close quarters for a week on a road Jack suspected would be crowded with folks anxious to see the wedding of the heiress to the throne and her consort.

He glanced at his watch. They had twelve hours before going through the Gate and he knew exactly where he'd find Daniel. He punched the button on the elevator and headed for Daniel's lab.

"Daniel?" Jack spied his partner sitting at his desk, head bent over a book.

"Wondered how long it would take you to get up here," Daniel muttered before sighing and closing the book. He spun on his chair, staring up at Jack. "So, are you here to tell me I'm not ready for this and need to sit it out?"

Jack leaned one hip against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

"No?"

"No. You said you can handle it, Daniel. I trust your judgment." Jack picked up some weird looking doodad from Daniel's desk and hefted it in his palm. It was promptly removed from his hand and placed with great care back in its former position. "So, you wanna get something to eat?"

Daniel shook his head. "I have too much to get ready. I want to go over my tapes and notes from our last mission to Sibthala. Then I have to figure out what would be suitable wedding presents from the Tau'ri to our newest allies."

Jack caught Daniel's arm as he stood. "Hey."

Pausing in his monologue, Daniel pushed up his glasses and waited for Jack to continue.

"Carter's probably off doing some experiment that absolutely can't wait, I'll send her to you in three or four hours and will expect you both at the commissary for a meal."

"Yes, Jack." Jack shook his head at the distracted tone, knowing Daniel's mind was already miles away. Noting the time, Jack patted Daniel's shoulder and wasn't surprised when there was no response to the gesture. And if his 2IC and Daniel weren't cooperative at being pulled away from their work in three hours, well, that was why Jack planned on having Teal'c along for the retrieval process.

* * *

Jack leaned back against the cushions piled in the back of the wagon Desta's village provided for their transport to Lo-le-Tesh, the capital city. SG1 had been on the road for three days. Three days of traveling twisting mountain passes but now Desta told them they were over the roughest part of the journey. He adjusted his cap and looked to the front of the wagon where Daniel was deep in conversation with Tretya, one of the delegates Desta had hand-picked to attend the wedding. Daniel had out of one of his notebooks and was scribbling notes at a furious pace.

"Ah, see, O'Neill, we come to the Great Way." Desta gestured ahead and then called for the driver to stop. "Come. I will show you." The old man got down from the wagon with a grace Jack envied. Jack followed, aware of Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel doing the same. From their position on the higher road they looked down into a valley surrounded by steep mountains. "Two more days," Desta said, grinning at them. "We will travel more quickly by foot from here. The wagon will follow with our necessities."

Green foliage, crops and buildings dotted the landscape, a change from the rocky views they'd had the last few days. Hard to believe this land had such a rough winter when no trace of snow remained except on the highest mountain passes. A straight road, already crowded with carts, wagons and people on foot, faded into the distance. Jack heard Daniel take a deep breath.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine," Daniel answered quickly.

He raised his hand to Daniel's shoulder, squeezing it. "You're safe here. You got through the mountain passes just fine." He stepped away, calling to Desta. "We'll get our packs and be ready to go."

"No, no hurry, O'Neill. The wagon will carry our supplies. We will camp along the road--the driver will meet us each evening."

He motioned to his teammates, instructing them to take their weapons and GDOs from their packs. He bit back a grin as he saw Daniel stuffing a few candy bars in his pockets. The man never changed.

It took them an hour to reach the road and join the throngs walking towards the city. The pace was unhurried and Desta took great pleasure in introducing his Tau'ri friends to others. Daniel disappeared for a few hours caught up in talking to a group of what Jack took for a religious order traveling along the road.

By the time Desta called a halt to their travels Jack was relieved. The smells and noise of the crowd after days traveling through the mountains was an assault on the system. He only hoped Daniel had held up through the day. He looked up from the cooking fire to see Daniel stumbling towards them.

Teal'c was on his feet before Daniel reached them, steadying his younger companion, and guiding him to the small camp they'd set up.

Jack ran an appraising eye over his partner, assessing his condition and not liking what he saw. Daniel's face was pale and he was breathing heavier than Jack thought was necessary. Carter handed Daniel a cup of coffee and even though Jack thought the last thing Daniel needed was caffeine he didn't say a word.

He shook his head at Carter when she opened her mouth and made a show of scooping out some of the stew Desta's driver had prepared. He handed the wooden bowl to Daniel, closing his fingers around the spoon.

"Eat."

Daniel nodded and took a mechanical spoonful. The food seemed to relax him more and in minutes Daniel was sharing the information he'd learned from the priests. Jack had to admit he wasn't understanding most of the knowledge Daniel was sharing so eagerly but he tuned in simply because it felt so great to hear Daniel happy and enthusiastic once more.

Carter and Teal'c helped the conversation continue by asking questions and giving Daniel more ideas of questions to ask the next day. But even Daniel couldn't keep awake forever.

"Sir," Carter whispered as the conversation had deteriorated into one word sentences. Jack looked where she pointed and smiled. Daniel had fallen asleep, leaning into Teal'c.

"Hey, Daniel." Jack leaned forward and jiggled Daniel's knee. "Time to wake up so you can sleep," he continued when Daniel mumbled something he didn't think was very complimentary.

"I will assist DanielJackson to his sleeping area," Teal'c said, placing an arm over Daniel's shoulders and drawing the still drowsy man to his feet.

Jack kicked dirt over their fire, Carter assisting him. Their driver had set up one of the Sibthalan tents for them, a large boxy structure that allowed the four of them space for sleeping with room to spare.

Daniel was already curled up on his cot with Teal'c standing watch over him.

"Is Daniel all right, Teal'c?" Carter whispered. Jack saw her make her hand into a fist, keeping herself from touching her sleeping teammate.

"DanielJackson is sleeping. I believe it took much self control to be among such a large crowd today."

Jack motioned for the others to step away from Daniel's cot. "Look," he whispered in a low urgent voice, "Daniel said he can handle this. I believe he can. But let's give him all the help we can."

"Making sure he doesn't know it?" Carter whispered back.

"Exactly, Carter. I like the way you think." Jack made a shooing motion for the two of them to head to their own cots.

"I learned from the best, sir," she said as she brushed past him in the dimly lit tent. Teal'c moved his cot to the doorway. No one would dare disturb Daniel's sleep while Teal'c was on watch.

Jack listened as the others settled down for their night's sleep before stretching out on his own cot. He yawned into the darkness. If it hadn't been for the bad memories this planet was causing for Daniel and Jack had to admit for himself, he'd actually be enjoying this little jaunt. The place reminded him of pictures he'd seen of Nepal and Bhutan and the Sibthala were a friendly people. A few more days in the large crowds and then they'd be able to get back to the Stargate in relative peace and quiet. Desta and some of the other Sibthala were gathered around a fire playing some sort of card game that resulted in frequent bouts of laughter and there were other night sounds from neighboring tents and the folk gathered around fires serving as white noise to send him to sleep.

"Mom! Dad!" The scream woke Jack so quickly he rolled off the cot. Squinting in the lantern light, he got to his feet and stumbled over to Daniel's cot.

"Daniel." Jack didn't get close enough to touch not sure how aware Daniel was. Daniel was sitting up in bed, staring wide-eyed at nothing and breathing hard. He was shaking and then started blinking rapidly before focusing on Jack.

"Jack?" Daniel pulled at his sleeping bag, leaning down to wipe his face on it. He straightened, quickly turning his gaze back to the bag. Jack realized Carter and Teal'c were behind him.

Jack didn't turn, keeping his eyes on his partner. "Daniel's okay," he murmured and heard them retreat a short distance. Jack sat down on the cot when Daniel moved his legs. Damn, he'd thought they'd gotten over the nightmares. A rumble of thunder echoed through the valley, telling him why tonight had triggered a nightmare.

"Daniel? You back with me?" Jack asked, keeping his voice low and calm. He listened as Daniel took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. A loud clap of thunder sounded close to their tent and Daniel jumped, bringing a shaky hand to his mouth with a deprecating laugh.

"It sounded like thunder," Daniel said, looking at Jack. "The avalanche, the cover..."

Taking Daniel in his arms wasn't an option in their present situation, so Jack settled for touching Daniel's calf and rubbing his hand on the tense muscles. "The coverstone."

"Yeah." Daniel looked away, closing his eyes against the light. "Funny how you think a memory is dead and buried huh?" He grimaced at his own choice of words. "Yeah, dead and buried."

"Why didn't you let me know?" Jack shook the leg under his hand.

"What? That I'm having nightmares for my mommy and daddy?" Daniel said with self disgust.

"Don't put yourself down, Daniel," Jack continued. "There are times a car backfires and I flashback to Charlie." He didn't say any more, just sat continuing the contact, allowing Daniel time to regroup.

The thunder echoed throughout the valley and the pitter-patter of raindrops began on their tent. The shaking stopped but Jack could see tense lines around Daniel's eyes and feel the muscles under his hands tighten whenever the thunder was particularly loud.

"Sir?" Carter called from her cot. When he looked in her direction, she held up a pack of cards. "I thought maybe...?"

"Great idea, Carter," Jack said, patting Daniel's knee. "C'mon, Danny. Let's go cheat Carter out her next paycheck."

"In your dreams, Jack," Daniel muttered as he scrambled out of the sleeping bag. "You know she's better at poker than you are."

"Who said we're playing poker?" Jack threw an arm over Daniel's shoulders. "I decided we're gonna' play Go Fish."

Daniel smiled at him, a thank you of sorts, Jack knew. "Then you're in even worse trouble. I don't think you've ever caught a fish in your life."

* * *

Jack didn't think the roads could get any more congested but with Lo-le-Tesh in their sights, the sense of excitement and celebration grew. He'd lost track of Daniel about an hour ago but knew Teal'c was trailing him. After the first sleepless night in the valley, Daniel seemed determined to conquer his anxieties. He spent most of the last two mornings walking with Jack venturing a little further afield each hour until by noon he was chattering away with the natives and gleaning information about their culture and customs. There were no nightmares last evening, although Jack wasn't too happy seeing Daniel so exhausted. Maybe that was part of the other man's plan though. Work himself to exhaustion so nothing would wake him. He knew what it was like to deal with fear--taking a few steps forward, then a few back, until it seemed you weren't moving anywhere at all. But Daniel was moving forward just as Jack knew he would. Determination should have been his friend's middle name.

"Jack!" Daniel called out to him as he made his way past a cart oblivious to the driver's scowl. "Tretya introduced me to a group of monks who maintain the ancient texts of the Sibthala. They've invited me to come to the monastery when we reach the capitol. This is a great opportunity. I believe the writing corresponds to the..."

Jack smiled as his lover continued his explanation. He loved Daniel, he really did, but when he went off on one of his linguistic orgasms Jack just couldn't understand a word he said and the languages Daniel was discussing now were some Jack had never heard of. Sometimes he thought Daniel just made the stuff up. But he couldn't keep back the huge grin he felt at the flow of words. Daniel was happy and learning to live without fear. What could be better than that?

"Wow," Daniel breathed when they reached the city gates less than an hour later. Carter and Teal'c had managed to find their way to Jack and Daniel along with Desta and Tretya. Once more they were in the wagon. Jack steadied Daniel as he leaned back over the side trying to scan the writings decorating the gates as they passed through the portal.

"We will be traveling to the merchant's palace. My mother's childhood friend's son has invited us to stay with him for the night." Tretya explained. She called out something to a young boy running alongside the wagon. Tossing down a few coins, she leaned over the side and grabbed the basket he held up to her.

"Here." She passed the basket to the members of SG1. "Festival cakes and some fresh cheeses."

Jack was usually leery of tasting off-world food but the smell as Teal'c pulled back the cloth covering the little round cakes and creamy cheese made his mouth water. He glanced at Daniel and Carter raising his eyebrows.

"We ate the food in Desta's village with no ill effects, sir," Carter mentioned.

"And' sides, 's goo..." Daniel's reply was muffled since he'd decided to just dig into the food and eat it.

The rest of the day and evening passed in a whirlwind of activities. SG1 found themselves shown around the merchant's palace and then escorted to the queen's palace to enjoy a feast with other dignitaries. Jack watched as Daniel charmed the ladies and most of the men while Carter sequestered herself with some of the Sibthala scientists. He sat back and listened to Desta describe the schedule for the next day. The wedding itself would take place at dawn but the rest of the day would be spend feasting and celebrating. Looking out at the assembled crowds and knowing how many of the Sibthala would be attending the festivities, Jack made a mental note to stick close to Daniel. In fact, he decided the whole team was going to stick together like glue.

"Daniel?" Jack whispered in the darkness of the small room they shared in the merchants palace.

"Yes, Jack." He could hear Daniel shifting on the bed and even though the room was so dark Jack couldn't have seen his own hand if he'd held it in front of his face, he had no trouble imagining the glare being sent his way.

"I just want you to know...uh....tomorrow...." Jack flopped onto his back. Damn, why was he having trouble telling his best friend, his lover, that he would provide any support Daniel needed.

"I know, Jack." Daniel was smiling. Jack didn't need light to see it. He knew. "Now," Daniel continued, "can we please get to sleep? Do you know how early we have to be up for the wedding?"

Jack grunted, letting Daniel think he was falling asleep. He twisted onto his side, facing Daniel's bed, staring into the dark. Soon soft breathing came from his lover's direction and Jack threw back his covers unable to resist. He walked in the dark, allowing his partner's snoring to lead him to Daniel's side. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out a hand to stroke Daniel's hair. Daniel mumbled something and Jack grinned.

"Why thank you for the invitation, Doctor Jackson. I do believe I will." Jack eased himself down by Daniel's side, wriggling until he managed to get comfortable. Daniel immediately snuggled up to him, throwing one leg and one arm over Jack and turning his face into Jack's shoulder. Jack sighed as he felt moist heat on his neck. But it felt right. Closing his eyes, Jack settled in for a few winks.

* * *

Jack smiled as he walked out of the too crowded, too noisy hall and spied Daniel. His lover was sitting on the wall surrounding a fountain, his boots, complete with socks tucked inside, in a pile on the sandy ground.

"Wondered where you'd gotten to." Jack murmured as he came up behind him. He'd moved so quietly that Daniel lost his balance and nearly took a head first tumble into the water.

"Give a guy some warning, Jack," Daniel complained as Jack reached out an arm to steady him.

"Sorry," Jack grinned, unrepentant.

Daniel frowned at him, "Uh, huh, sure."

"Brought you some, well my best guess is, wine." Jack held up a bottle and two glasses. "You'll be happy to know that the heiress and her consort have now retired to their quarters and are consummating their marriage complete with witnesses."

Daniel accepted the glass after Jack finished pouring. "It's not so unusual you know Jack. Make sure the line remains pure, that the marriage will bring forth an heir, and all that."

"Yeah," Jack agreed and sat down next to Daniel, half turning to face him. Daniel sipped at the wine slowly and stared at his feet submerged in the cool water.

Jack drained his own glass and studied his boots. Laughter drifted out from the hall, the tinkling sound of the Sibthala's bell-like instruments coming in snatches over the noise of the well wishers. He poured himself another glass and held the bottle poised over Daniel's glass waiting for a nod.

"How you doing?" Jack asked after he'd filled the glass once more.

"I made it through the day," Daniel shrugged.

More than made it, Jack thought. Came through with flying colors. The crowds had been unbelievable and SG1 spent most of the day being escorted from one gathering to another. Daniel had been in his element, translating where needed, explaining customs, and learning Sibthala traditions. Damn he was proud of the man. But he didn't say that. "You had fun. Admit it."

Daniel turned, pulling his feet out of the water. He gave a wry grin. "Yeah, how about that?" He sighed and set the glass on the stone. "We have to leave tomorrow don't we?"

"Yeah. Yeah we do, Danny." Jack watched as Daniel put on his socks, his boots. "The monastery?"

"I didn't have much time but they were nice enough to allow me in today when I explained we had to leave." Daniel grunted as he finished tying his boots. "Sometimes I just wish..."

"Sometimes I wish it too, Daniel," Jack said, not much of an apology but it was all he had to offer.

"I know, Jack." Daniel moved, leaning in so close Jack felt the warmth of his breath on his neck.

A loud shout from the building startled them apart and people began spilling out of the hall into the courtyard. They moved away from the fountain, caught up in the crush of people.

"What are they saying?" Jack leaned close to nearly shout in Daniel's ear as they were surrounded by the crowd once more.

"The marriage has been consummated," Daniel shouted back. He pointed towards the sky. "Watch."

Jack looked where Daniel pointed and heard a whine that could only mean one thing: fireworks. The crowd jostled them as people tried to get better views of the show and they were separated.

Jack glanced over at his lover as the first display began, the starburst pattern reflected in Daniel's glasses, the other man's mouth partially open in wonder at the spectacle. The Daniel that he knew now was perhaps less innocent than the man he'd first met all those years ago, but Daniel had always burned with an inner fire, had an inner core of solid steel. Jack thought of the swords that hung on Daniel's walls. Carter had been surprised at Daniel's collection; Jack hadn't. The best swords bent but did not break, tempered steel thrust again and again into the hot coals to make it stronger, fitting metaphor for Daniel's life. As if he knew he was being watched, Daniel turned and gave a heart melting grin.

"I love you," Jack mouthed, the noise of the crowd and fireworks too loud for him to be heard.

"Ditto," Daniel mouthed back before bending to speak to one of the Sibthala priests next to him. Jack watched as the priest patted Daniel's shoulder and then made a shooing motion with her hands. Daniel moved through the crowd carefully until he once again stood by Jack's side.

Clapping began filling the courtyard as the final rockets were fired into the air, filling the sky above with color.

"Beautiful," Daniel said, his eyes dancing as he took in the display, his face showing the same excitement Jack often saw in briefings or when they first stepped through the Gate onto an alien world.

"Beautiful," Jack agreed, never taking his eyes off the man by his side.

Daniel looked at him, eyebrows raised in question and Jack smiled. He gave a furtive glance at the crowd around him and deemed it safe. Jack slid his hand to Daniel's side, taking that well known hand in his. Daniel's fingers curled around his, warm and dry, squeezing gently before falling away.

Jack swallowed hard, once, twice and then turned his eyes skyward. When they got home from this mission, he was requesting a few days leave for his team and he and Daniel were going to go up north to Estes Park. They would hike during the day and make slow lazy love in front of the fireplace at night, and Jack would store up every moment, because life was too short, too precious, to risk forgetting that he loved Daniel and Daniel loved him.

  



End file.
